criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Village At Fire
Village At Fire 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 23rd case of the game. It takes place in the Winter Fields, a district based in Fario. Plot After Angela approached the team and told them that someone set a fire at the village in Winter Fields, Lena and the player get there to help the firefighter where, in one burned house, they found Edward Harris tied and burned to death. His wife, Rebecca, said that Edward was the owner of Mini market and make the team search a place to find more answers where they learned that Greg F Anderson, a land tycoon, wanted to buy his Market. After the autopsy, coroner Andre said that whoever killed him knew how to make a hard knot so he couldn't escape from the rope hug when the killer throws Molotov on him, which teams noted as one of the killer profiles. Later on, Phillip came and said that someone broke into the victim warehouse where he keeps explosive and flammable substances. When the team searched a whole warehouse, they found that Dennis Armstrong was already warned about a thing, but as well that he saw someone running from the warehouse before the police came. As well in the warehouse was found a wallet, which Lena identified as Monica's. She said that she lost a wallet a week ago and that she didn't be around the warehouse recently. Meanwhile, the team discovered that Greg F Anderson threated the victim to sell his land to him or he will be dead. Later, an explosion from the warehouse stops the team in recapping the case. The explosion didn't cause a new fire in the warehouse but opened a million questions about who could do that. Soon, the team incarcerated a firefighter Dennis Armstrong for the murder. He didn't try to deny anything but he refused to say a real motive for the murder. He tried to avoid more investigation saying that Edward was the reason why Village end in fire. Without a proper evidence, his motive was rejected and he gets fairly 40 years in prison for cold-blooded murder. Post-trial, reeve of Winter Fields, Travis Farmer, wanted to speak with the player and Lena asking them to continue investigation about the fire. He said that he had a newspaper article to show but he lost them in a burning village. The team swept the burning village again and found a newspaper article Travis talked about. Because fire gets some parts out, the article is given to Elvin to analyze it. He found that 6 years ago organization, Fire Spirits, wanted to burn down the whole city with they Operation: Fire, but since Fario Unit for organized crimes led the investigation of them, the organization just vanished and some of the members were arrested. Elvin also mentioned that Dennis was a member of Fire Spirits, which made team talk with him again. He said that he didn't hear about Fire Spirits long. He said that inside house where he killed Edward was iron chest his pals from Fire Spirits used. Then the player found a lot of flammable substances and most of them by Karen was illegal and all over the bottles was Ken DNA. Ken was fined for possession of illegal liquids. Meanwhile, Monica wanted a help from the player to help her in fixing her mistake with Lena. She wanted to make a cake for Lena, but she couldn't enter Mini Market since the investigation was not officially done. The player helped her to enter the market and get all Ingredients. After she finished a cake, they visited Lena and they apology to each other for not understanding. After all that, the team informed Chief about what they learned after the homicide investigation. Chief Rust said that now with possible back of Fire Spirits, the team will need to be extra careful. Summary Victim: * '''Edward Harris (found tied and burned inside a burned house) Murder Weapon: * Molotov Killer: * Dennis Armstrong Suspects Rebecca Harris (Victims wife) Profile *Rebecca knows chemistry. *Rebecca knows knots. *Rebecca chews gums. Appearance * Rebecca has a tattoo. Ken Houston (Victims employee) Profile *Ken knows chemistry. *Ken knows knots. Appearance * Ken has a tattoo. Greg F Anderson (Landlord) Profile *Greg knows chemistry. *Greg knows knots. Dennis Armstrong (Firefighter) Profile *Dennis knows chemistry. *Dennis knows knots. *Dennis chews gums. Appearance * Dennis has a tattoo. Monica Lovato (Lenas Fiancée) Profile *Monica knows chemistry. *Monica knows knots. *Monica chews gums. Appearance * Monica has a tattoo Quasy-Suspect(s) Travis Farmer (District Reeve) Lena Hopper (Detective) Killer's Profile * The Killer has chemistry knowledge. * The Killer knows knots. * The Killer chew gums. * The Killer has tattoo. * The Killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Burning Village (Clues: Victim's body, burned wood, broken bottle) * Examine burned wood (Result: Half-faded photowoman) * Examine Unknown woman (Result: Rebecca Harris; Victim identified: Edward Harris) * Examine broken bottle (Result: Molotov) * Inform Rebecca Harris about her husband's death (Prerequisite: Unknown woman found; New Crime Scene: Gun Shop) * Investigate Gun Shop (Prerequisite: Rebecca interrogated; Clues: Wallet, Contract) * Examine Wallet (Result: Keychain; New Suspect: Ken Houston) * Examine Contract (Result: Buyer's name; New Suspect: Greg F Anderson) * Ask Ken Houston about his connection with the victim (Prerequisite: Wallet searched) * Talk with Greg F Anderson about the victim (Prerequisite: Buyer's name recovered) * Analyze Molotov (12:00:00; Murder weapon classified: Molotov; The Killer has chemistry knowledge) * Autopsy Victims body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knowns how to knot) * Move to the next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Warehouse * Investigate Warehouse (Clues: Liquid Bottle, Pile of Dirt; New Suspect: Dennis Armstrong) * Ask Dennis what he does on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Warehouse searched; Profile Updated: Dennis knows chemistry) * Examine Liquid Bottle (Result: Numbers) * Examine Pile of dirt (Result: wallet; New Suspect: Monica Lovato) * Ask Monica how her wallet and on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Pile of dirt searched: Profile Updated: Monica knows chemistry) * Analyze numbers (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Cash Register Corner) * Investigate Cash Register Corner (Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed; Clues: Box of equipment, Note) * Examine Box of equipment (Result: Lighter) * Examine Note (Result: Result: Deadly message) * Interrogate Greg about the deadly message (Prerequisite: Note recovered; Profile Updated: Greg knows chemistry and knots) * Analyze Lighter (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer chew gums; Profile Updated: Monica knows knots) * Move to the next chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Shelves * Investigate Shelves (Clues: Wet paper, badge, piece of clothing) * Examine Wet paper (Result: Message) * Examine Badge (Result: Name) * Interrogate Monica about the message for the victim (Prerequisite: Message recovered; Profile Updated: Monica chew gums) * Ask Dennis how his badge ends up on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Name recovered; Profiles Updated: Dennis knows knots and chew gums, Rebecca knows chemistry and knows knots) * Analyze piece of clothing (03:00:00) * Interrogate Rebecca about her appearance on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Clothing analyzed; Profile Updated: Rebecca shews gums; New Crime Scene: Burning House) * Examine Burning House (Prerequisite: Rebecca interrogated; Clues: Napkin, plank with a nail, Money bills) * Examine Napkin (Result: Creamy substance) * Examine plank with a nail (Result: Blood) * Examine Money bills (Result: Strange message) * Question Ken about the message on the fake dollar bills (Prerequisite: Message recovered; Profile Updated: Ken knows chemistry and knots) * Analyze Creamy substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) * Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has A- blood type) * Arrest the killer NOW! * Move to Operation: Fire 1/5 (0 stars) Operation: Fire 1/5 * Talk with district reeve Travis Farmer * See what is the problem with Monica * Investigate Burning Village (Prerequisite: Travis interrogated; Clues: Newspaper) * Investigate Mini Market (Prerequisite: Monica interrogated; Clues: Mini fridge) * Examine Newspaper (Result: Article) * Examine Mini Fridge (Result: Ingredients) * Analyze Article (06:00:00) * Analyze Ingredients (06:00:00) * Interrogate Dennis about the Operation: Fire (Prerequisite: Article analyzed; Reward: Firefighter uniform) * Try to save Monica's relationship with Lena (Prerequisite: Ingredients analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Burning House (Prerequisite: Dennis interrogated; Clues: Iron chest) * Examine Iron Chest (Result: Flammable substances) * Analyze Flammable substances (06:00:00) * Question Ken for possession of illegal substances (Prerequisite: Flammable substances analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Move to the next case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Winter Fields